sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 19 / Transcript
“Yesterday was a really great day. It’s too bad you weren’t there. It’s very sad that you’ll never have the chance to meet her.” Amethyst said as the episode started, she was sitting next to her window, which was right behind her bed. It was full moon and Amethyst was looking at the bright moon. “But you know, Asuka-chan, I’m sure you’d like her. She is just as cheerful as you are, if not worse.” She then said, slightly smiling. Then she stopped smiling and looked at the moon again with a rather thoughtful expression. “Full moon. No wonder I can’t sleep.” She then sighed. “Oh well, let’s do something useful instead of just talking to the moon.” She then said and stood up, reaching for her notes. OPENING “They are getting more powerful with every attack.” Shyama mumbled, thinking. “You should not underestimate them. Just because they are a bunch of young girls doesn’t mean that they are weak. That was our mistake. That’s why we failed.” Break then said serious, answering Shyama’s thoughts. “Break-sama.” The magical girl of darkness looked up. She was aware that Break fought the Angels before and it didn’t end well for her. “But don’t use your full power yet. They should believe that they have the upper hand. That way, they forget to defend themselves and in a combat fight, we will be victorious.” Break then suggested. She then turned around, looking at Onyx, who seemed to be reading a book. “I didn’t think they would find it out that fast.” She mumbled. “Maybe you should have erased her memory or something… I don’t want to criticize you, but with all the things she says, it’s only natural that they would find out eventually. Especially if they have Onyx’ old friend on their side.” Shyama then said thinking. “But who could have thought that that girl turns out to be a Guardian Angel?” Break turned to her, slightly laughing. “Anyway. Charoite, you should leave.” She then added, telling Shyama to do her best to defeat the Angels, without showing too much power of course. “Sorry! Sorry I’m too late!” Amethyst called as she reached the others at the Park. “That’s alright. Everyone is allowed to be late once or twice.” Emerald said nodding. “But make sure it doesn’t happen too often. Or you’ll be like Ruby!” Amber then said warning. “I-I guess you overdoing this all, Amber.” Amethyst then said, smiling but still surprised by her comment. “Yes, yes she is.” Ruby agreed nodding. “Maybe I am. But Ruby is sure late quite often.” Amber said thinking. “What’s up? In the time we have known you, you have never been late.” Sapphire then pointed out. “Yeah, that’s because I hate being late. But our teacher didn’t let us leave on time so I was in an extra hurry. I’m just glad that I still attend Middle School. At High School, I would have missed the train.” Amethyst explained. “That’s true, missing the train isn’t always fun, right Koe-chan?” Emerald winked looking at Sapphire. “It’s the worst. And it’s soo long to wait. I was about to walk home.” Sapphire agreed frustrated. “But whenever that happens, I go by Loo!” She added cheerful. “And yet I thought you hate teleporting.” Loo then sighed but still smiled. “But I got used to it.” Sapphire said nodding. “So, what are we doing today? Training?” Rubellit wondered, waiting for a ‘No’ because she was exhausted enough from school already. “I haven’t thought about it to be honest.” Loo mumbled thinking. “Then, please don’t I’m already exhausted from school!” Rubellit then said hopeful, pushing but still exhausted. “You are the one who asked about it.” Loo answered short. “Yeah, but still.” Rubellit mumbled. “Don’t you get all fired up about it when you remember that Sapphire and Emerald are the only ones who have gained a weapon by now?” Topaz then wondered, asking the group. She was sounding quite fired up about it like she couldn’t wait to gain her own weapon, whatever that would be. “Don’t be too fired up about it. You won’t get it if you aren’t ready. Remember what happened to me.” Ruby then said, trying to calm her down. “Ruby’s right. And I’m never open for training or something.” Amber agreed. “However, on the other hand… Topaz is also right.” She added thinking. “Oh come on guys…” Rubellit said frustrated. “You started all of it. Now you have to live with it, Rubellit.” Amethyst said cold but didn’t sound cold. “Ah~” Rubellit sighed. “Let’s do this another day. I mean it is October and it won’t be that pretty anymore.” Diamond then said. “We can spend the day by visiting a nice place.” She added. “Please. Please say path of music…” Sapphire said, pushing Diamond to say it. “Why not. The path of music. Let’s train another day, alright puppy?” She said, putting her arms around Loo’s body, hugging him while looking up to him, waiting for an answer. “Hm. It’s not like I was in mood to train you anyway. Fine, let’s do it another day.” He answered, putting his arm on her shoulder. “The queen has spoken!” Sapphire then said serious but also happy, knowing they’d go to the path of music. “I love the power of the Queen!” Rubellit agreed, cheerful. “Don’t you also start this Queen-thing, Rubellit.” Diamond complained a bit pouty. “Oh but you’re the Queen and he’s the Prince. That’s almost perfect.” Sapphire said. “You better stop now before it gets worse.” Emerald suggested. While they were saying it, their voices got quieter, noting them that they are distancing themselves from the camera. And so did the Camera. Because the Camera showed Shyama, who was standing on top of the highest tower of the Feather Castle. She had her eyes closed, chanting something in a different language. “Venschu so Kariddo-ka!” She mumbled and some magical particles flew away from her hands, which she has stretched away from her body. The particles then flew to the ground where they formed themselves to a human-like person. They took the form of a young girl with grey eyes and purple hair. “Go and find them. This will be so much fun.” Shyama told the girl to leave and find the Angels. Impatient, she followed the girl. She couldn’t wait her plan to be executed. The reaction of the girls would be the funniest here. “The Path of Music! Oh it feels like I haven’t been here for years!” Sapphire shouted as they arrived to path. “And in reality, it was only two days ago.” Emerald said slightly giggling. “You hear that? The beautiful music, the beautiful sound of music? This must be heaven!” Sapphire said, being completely shallowed by the impression. “It’s like entering a whole new world.” Rubellit said impressed and then she remembered she came here in civilian. People would recognize her, it would be terrible and it already started. “Ah, you are Koshokukoi Rubellit, right? Can you give us an autograph?” Some girls wondered, offering a pen. “Ah, sure.” She said smiling and gave all of the girls an autograph. “Thank you. That’s really nice of you.” The girls thanked Rubellit by bowing and then left. “Heh… That was all? I’m surprised.” Rubellit said impressed. “Jep. Here at the path people are usually more chilled than in other parts of the town.” Sapphire explained. “That sounds… too good to be true…” Rubellit mumbled. The group then kinda split up. While some went to visit the local music stores, others sat down at the rocks, looking that the sea. “it’s so calm.” Diamond said and she sounded quite inspired by what she was just looking at. She then turned around. “You can’t even see it like that.” She said, looking at Loo, who was laying on the rocks, looking up to the sky, unimpressed by what they said. “For you it’s beautiful. For me it’s terrifying. I don’t need to look at it.” He answered short. “Right. I forgot.” Diamond mumbled, turning back to the ocean. Meanwhile Amethyst was looking at the water’s surface where her face was reflected. “Wait, does that mean you are afraid?” She wondered, looking up. “Hm…” He sighed, not even trying to answer her. “Amethyst-san. Why didn’t you go with Rubellit? You are usually so close.” Diamond then wondered. “Well, let’s just say I’m not into all the music stuff at all, so I don’t necessarily need to go with them. Sometimes, a quiet moment isn’t bad either.” Amethyst explained. Then she looked back at the surface and was surprised to see, that her reflection had disappeared. And then in the next moment, she thought she had heard her younger sister calling her. “Onee-chan!” But of course this couldn’t happen. She’s died after all… “Something’s odd around here…” Amethyst mumbled, turning around. “…” She stopped saying anything and was just shocked what she saw. “What is it, Amethyst?” Diamond wondered, also turning around. “Um…” “A-Asuka?!” Amethyst shouted shocked. “Asuka… Like your sister’s name?” Diamond wondered surprised. “Onee-chan, what’s going on here, who are those people?” The girl wondered. It was the same girl which Shyama just summoned. Obviously Amethyst’s sister, who died last year. “Don’t get tricked by it. It’s just a memory spell.” Loo said unimpressed, standing up. “memory spell?” Diamond wondered. “Someone’s using Amethyst’s memories.” Loo explained short. “But why?” Amethyst mumbled shocked. “Don’t worry, I can undo it easily. She’s not evil. So you don’t have to fight against her. I guess that’s easier for you.” Loo said, walking over to Asuka. “He is saying funny things!” Asuka said, pointing at Loo, looking at Amethyst. “I guess it is really for the best.” Amethyst mumbled a bit let down. “You can’t let her stay here. Even if it hurts. You will get addicted to her and she’ll get addicted to you. This never has a good end. It’s better for her to keep on living in your memories…” Loo explained with a calmer voice than usual. “Onee-chan! What are you guys talking about?” The memory Asuka then wondered completely confused. “Don’t worry Asuka-chan. You’ll understand.” Amethyst said calm. “Aw, isn’t that too cute.” Then Shyama appeared next to them, gaining the attention of almost everyone at the path. “Oho, that’s bad!” Ruby shouted as she saw Shyama trying to get to the others. “Uh, Ruby wait. There are way too many people around here. There’s no way that we could transform.” Topaz said, stopping her friend. “B-but.” “Topaz is right. Let’s stand behind and help them from here is something happens.” Amber said nodding. “Uh, I don’t know…” Ruby sighed complaining. “Too bad this is going to have no happy end.” Shyama said laughing. “And who decided on that, you? Don’t make me laugh.” Loo answered unimpressed. “Who was talking to you?!” Shyama wondered quite annoyed. “No one. But I’m talking to you! Don’t you think we will let you walk around and play with anyone’s most precious memories. You are not even a real Kamonian, do you really think, the spell would work that well?” He answered quite pissed. Besides his freedom and the ability to do whatever he wants to, the most important thing to him is family after all. “Then show me how you are going to stop me, little Kamonian!” Shyama shouted, throwing a cursed Jewel of the Jewelrayu’s at Memory Asuka’s direction. “No!” Amethyst shouted with a few tears in her eyes. It was a fast happening. However, for the episode, it got slowed down. It all went so fast that Memory Asuka didn’t even have the chance to try to block Shyama’s attack. But she didn’t even have to. Before the cursed jewel had flown only the half of the way to memory Asuka, the jewel has been scattered into fragments of pieces by a small energy ball thrown by Loo. Right after he destroyed the cursed Jewel, he summoned a small, red knife, which was glowing in a threatening color and totally different from the weapon he’d usually summon. With the knife, he was threatening Shyama’s neck, who was both surprised and scared from this attack. She looked at him with a cold expression. “Did you see that?! That’s what you call power, abilities. You can’t stand against the smallest Kamonian. Now, don’t you ever dare to attack someone’s family. Don’t you dare to attack everyone’s most precious things!” He said serious, with a more aggressive tone as usual. Shyama didn’t answer but just disappeared. And as she disappeared, the knife Loo had just summoned, also disappeared. He then knelt down to memory Asuka, putting his hand on her shoulder. “You saved me!” The little girl said impressed. “Don’t worry. You’ll see your sister again.” He then said calm. “Promise?” memory Asuka wondered. “Yeah, sure!” Loo nodded smiling. Then memory Asuka once again became magical particles, which flew over to Amethyst and then disappeared. “Asuka…” She mumbled. “Ha-Has Loo always had these powers?!” Ruby shouted surprised. “Not that I remember. But he said that he gained new powers.” Amber shook her head. “But I think he’s not aware that he used those powers. I mean look. He’s normal. Like nothing happened.” Topaz added. “What on earth was that?! That was impressive!!” Rubellit then said as she, Sapphire and Emerald finally found a way to get to their friends. “What was what?” Loo then wondered. “You’re kidding, right? You just used powers you have NEVER shown before and they were unbelievable powerful as well!” Sapphire then said with a shocked tone. “Huh?” Like Topaz suggested, he didn’t even notice he used new powers. “And yet, you didn’t notice it…” Emerald sighed. “That was quite impressive…” Amethyst agreed. “I know right? My puppy is becoming a powerful warrior.” Diamond said all enchanted. “Huh? What do you mean with powerful?!” And finally Loo also realized he must have used different powers than usual. ENDING Category:Transcripts